The Scientist
by KeetaRugoPetir
Summary: Song-fic to "The Scientist" by Coldplay. Maddie asks Danny a question, he gives her the wrong answer. Revelation fic. Warning: Suggested character death! Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Hello. I'm back. I just finished this one-shot, song-fic to Coldplay's "The Scientist." This song immediately made me think of DP and I knew I had to write a story to go with it. No, this is not about Danny and Sam. It is not romantic in any way. And I'm going to warn you; there is suggested death at the end. I hate killing characters but it seemed to work well with the story. I do enjoy feedback so if you could review, that would be wonderful. Anyways, enjoy this and I do NOT own Coldplay or their song "The Scientist" or Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I DO own this plot so steal it, and you're dead. JK**

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

It was late and a rainstorm was setting the perfect mood for Danny. Lightning flashed. Danny flew to the fop of a roof of an abandoned building. He needed to get away from it all. The rain fell hard. It was dark, dreary and cold.

Like her.

Danny thought about her words. They were stinging in his head. Cold, hard prejudice. Now Danny only felt bitter sitting on the top of a roof in an obscure part of Amity Park. The rain fell hard as Danny ignored how soaked his clothes were. Tears joined the rain. If only all of Amity Park could see their fearless hero now.

_Your existence means nothing. Your kind should be obliterated. You have no other reason to be here._

These words hit him hard like the rain on the pavement, they pounded in his mind. Why couldn't she just see him in a different light? All he wanted was acceptance. From his parents, Jazz, his friends, teachers, and the town.

_Just leave. I don't want to see your face around here again._

So he did. He ran away. It wasn't like the other times. There was acceptance the other times. And now, just hatred. Hatred for being something he could not even help. Hatred that curtains fear.

She was afraid of him. Of her own son. How awful.

_I thought I knew who you were; and now, you mean nothing to me._

Love is lost. She doesn't love him anymore. She just hates. All because of science.

The black sky is like her black, cold heart. She didn't care about him anymore. She didn't even care that he ran away. He could never go back. His hear panged when he thought about what Jazz would feel when she came home and he wasn't there. Danny heard his name being called from behind over the rumble of the thunder.

"Danny!"

It was his mother.

So badly did he want to ignore her, but he couldn't. With the most willpower he could muster, he looked toward her.

"Danny! Danny, I-I'm sorry, Danny!" He only stared at her with a grimace. "Danny, please speak to me, say something please?" She begged for him to say something to her. Even if he yelled, screamed, and broke the last part of her heart that was not shattered.

Danny wouldn't give in; he would not give her the satisfaction of communication. She didn't deserve it.

_You mean nothing to me._

He couldn't forgive nor forget her for her words.

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart**

"Young man, I have been looking for you everywhere. Do you have any idea what I have been going through for the past four hours?" She asked him.

He still said nothing.

"I know that my behavior was out of control, Danny. And I could not be more remorseful. I wanted to let you know that I DO still love you, no matter what. I don't see you as an evil ghost. I see you as my son. I need my son back, Danny." She pled. Danny looked down.

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

**Oh let's go back to the start**

"_Danny, what is up with you lately? You seem like you are hiding something from me. What's going on? Do you want to talk about it? Please, tell me." Danny's mother demanded. _

'_Maybe this is a good time to tell her.' He thought. 'After all, it's been two years and she deserves to know. But what if she doesn't take it well? Well, they both accepted me before, why wouldn't they now?' After much inner turmoil, Danny made his decision._

"_Do you really want to know Mom?" He asked her._

"_Of course Danny! But before you say anything, let me grab your father. He wants to hear this too."_

"_Okay." Danny said feebly. He was immediately regretting saying anything at all. _

_He heard his parents' footsteps coming up the stairs from the lab in their basement. It was too late to go back now. He took them into the living room and told the to sit down. His parents took the loveseat that faced the window. Danny took the chair that faced them. He picked at a loose thread on the seat._

"_This is kind of hard to explain because I have never had to tell anyone before. Everyone who knows this secret watched the...ah...transformation." He looked up at their faces, trying to figure what they were thinking. They both were emotionless. He continued. "But I sort of am a…" He could not bring himself to say it. "I sort of am half of a ghost." It was then that he saw emotion on their faces._

_Confusion._

_Then anger._

**Running in circles, coming up tails**

**Heads on a science apart**

"_That's impossible." Blunt responses came. They didn't even ask how. They immediately drew to conclusions. If they weren't scientists, none of this would be happening. It was the worst reaction Danny could have thought of. _

"_Science proves that a cannot be a ghost and a human at the same time. It's physically impossible." His father finally spoke._

"_It's definitely possible. I can show you. I am half-ghost. I have ghost powers. Watch." He replied._

_He then transformed into the infamous Danny Phantom._

_Horror._

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

"_Get out." No shouting, just a short, ice-cold demand from his father. His mother on the other hand was more verbal._

"_Just leave. I don't want to see your face around here again. Your existence means nothing. Your kind should be obliterated. You have no other reason to be here. I thought I knew who you were; and now, you mean nothing to me." Harsh words spat from her lips._

_Without a word, Danny flew out of the house. _

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start.**

"Danny, will you please forgive me? I don't know why this is so difficult for me to process; the signs were all there. But if you could forgive me, could we try this again? I just want things to be back to the way they were." She cried with a great heaviness. It was almost as if she were admitting defeat to her emotions. And the tears mixed with the rain too.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

"It's impossible for me to understand this, but if you could explain it to me, then perhaps I could understand it better."

Then Danny spoke. "There is nothing more to explain, I am half of a ghost. The portal turned me into this. I fight the ghosts who are bad with my ghost powers and send them back into the ghost zone." There was anger behind those words. Anger and bitterness.

"Why did you go into the portal in the first place?" She asked.

Danny paused, he did not want to explain any more to her. But if this was the progress she was making, then he too could try to do the same.

"Sam wanted me to in it. She was curious, and so was I. Obviously, she could not go in it. It was too dangerous, and it was MY parents invention, MY home." He stated.

"Then what happened?" She wondered.

"I became this. This _thing _that you hate. This paranormal being that you hunt everyday." Maddie Fenton looked down with remorse.

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Don't speak as loud as my heart**

"Danny, I still don't understand how turning on the portal could make you (and only you) half-ghost. It's scientifically impossible." Maddie jumped to conclusions again.

"The ON button was on the inside of the portal, not the outside. My hand brushed against it making it work. The problem was that I was inside when it started working. The electricity fused the ectoplasm to my DNA. And then I had ghost powers." Bitterness burned the tips of Danny's sentences.

"Do you regret becoming Danny Phantom?" Maddie implored.

"No. But I wish that _some _people were as accepting as Sam and Tucker and Jazz." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess were not making any progress, are we?" She asked him.

"We would, but you already ruined it. I can't go back home now, to an unsympathetic father and a judging mother. You guys are prejudice! You think all ghosts are malevolent and evil. How do you think it feels walking into the house everyday to you making new inventions to capture Danny Phantom so you can dissect him? To only hear about how you hates ghosts and if you could capture one, you would dissect it to figure out more about it. Your excuse is that they don't have any feelings anyways. As if that gives you a reason to destroy them! Well, as a matter of fact, it doesn't." Danny boiled.

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start**

"Danny, I love you, you know that don't you?" The look on his face told her no. "I don't care what you are, I still want you to come home. Let's start over. No prejudices or assumptions. Please?" She asked of him.

"I don't know if I can Maddie." She flinched at the use of her first name instead of 'mom.' "I can't face you everyday knowing that you told me that I meant nothing to you. I don't know about you, but that's a little unforgivable to me." He wasn't going back. He just couldn't.

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

**Coming back as we are**

"Danny I do not care what it takes to make you come home with me. I will do anything to make you come back. Anything. Can you please negotiate this?" She begged of Danny.

"No, now if you need me, don't call me. I'll be at Tucker's. Goodbye, Maddie." And in an instant he turned invisible and flew away into the storm.

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start**

Maddie stood on the roof, looking down at the city below her and jumped off.


End file.
